Mutters Erinnerungen
by mauerunkraut
Summary: Erinnerungen an Dunkle Zeiten und an den jungen Snape ...


Also, dass ist meine erste Fanfic in Sachen Severus Snape. Und ich hoffe, dass sie einigermaßen gut ankommt. Disclaimer: Was tatsächlich mir gehört und was ich tatsächlich an der Story verdiene, kann man sich glaub ich denken ...  
  
Mutters Erinnerungen  
  
„Es ist mir immer noch unbegreiflich, wie ich mich von allen verfluchten Männern, gerade in ihn verlieben konnte. Ich kannte ihn noch aus der Schule. Er gehörte nicht gerade zu den sympathischsten Mitschülern, andererseits hat er mir auch Leid getan, wenn die anderen Jungs ihm eins ausgewischt hatte. Mit mir mochte er freilich auch nichts zu tun haben wollen. Damals war ich allerdings noch froh darüber ..."  
  
... Salias Klasse hatte gerade das Klassenzimmer von Professor McGonagall, der Lehrerin für Verwandlung verlassen und ging nun geschlossen hinunter in das Klassenzimmer von Professor Blobb, der das Fach Zaubertränke unterrichtete. Eine andere Klasse verließ gerade das Klassenzimmer. Es war die Klasse der Slytherins. Die meisten gingen hocherhobenen Hauptes an der Hufflepuff-Klasse vorbei und würdigten sie keines Blickes. In dieser Klasse befand sich auch der Junge mit den fettigen schwarzen Haaren und der großen Nase. Der Herbst hatte noch nicht mal richtig angefangen und trotzdem trug er bereits einen dicken Schal, eng um den Hals geschlungen. Sein Hemd war bis zum obersten Knopf zugeknöpft und auch die Knöpfe an den Ärmeln waren fest zu, während die meisten selbst in diesem kalten Gemäuer die Ärmel noch aufgekrempelt hatten. Sein Gesicht war verschlossen. Einer seiner Klassenkameraden stellte ihm ein Bein, so dass er hinfiel und einige seiner Bücher verlor. Eines flog genau vor Salias Füße. Sie hob es auf und las auf dem Einband aus braunem Packpapier den Namen Severus Snape. Als er aufgestanden war, gab sie es ihm und blickte für einen Augenblick in seine dunkelschwarzen Augen die für einen kurzen Moment aufblitzten. Severus riss ihr das Buch aus der Hand, zischte und wandte sich rasch ab, nachdem er seine anderen Bücher aufgehoben hatte. Salia hatte sich nicht weiter darum gekümmert. Die anderen Mitschüler ärgerten diese Slytherins wo sie nur konnten. Sie durften das ja. SIE waren die Krone der Schöpfung. SIE waren die Elite Hogwarts´. Selbst untereinander machten sie sich das Leben schwer. So waren sie nun mal. Nicht der kleinste Funke Loyalität, sie kümmern sich immer nur um sich selbst. Als es dann endlich zum Stundenbeginn schellte, betraten die Hufflepuffs das Klassenzimmer ...  
  
„... Das war noch das Harmloseste was man mit ihm angestellt hatte. Ich glaube niemand war so froh darüber sein Abschlusszeugnis endlich in der Hand zu halten wie er. Der Gedanke seine Mitschüler nie mehr wieder zu sehen, schien das Höchste der Gefühle in ihm auszulösen. Ich habe mir niemals wirklich Gedanken um den hässlichen Jungen gemacht, für den das Wort Haarwäsche offenbar ein Fremdwort war. Warum sollte ich auch? Es gab nicht wenige andere Jungs die sich für mich interessierten. Ich hatte nie daran gedacht ihn jemals wieder zu sehen ..."  
  
... Salia ging etwas unsicher die verregneten Straßen entlang. In diesen Zeiten war es gefährlich im Dunkeln alleine zu sein. Allerdings hatten nicht wenige Todesser Hemmungen auch am helllichten Tage zuzuschlagen. Sie wäre liebendgern appariert, aber ihr Großvater hatte sein Haus mit einem Apparations-Bann belegt, so dass sie zu Fuß zu ihm gehen musste. Ihr Großvater war in dieser Hinsicht stur. Aber mit seiner Übervorsichtigkeit hatte er irgendwie auch Recht, gestand sie sich gerade ein, als sie plötzlich neben sich ein Röcheln und Keuchen hörte. Es war eindeutig das eines Menschen. Wie es sich für eine Pflegerin im St. Mungos Hospital gehörte, zögerte sie nicht den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, sondern ging sofort auf den Verletzten zu. Der Verletzte war in einem weiten schwarzen Umhang gehüllt. Die wenigen entblößten Stellen seiner Haut waren verdreckt und mit Blut beschmiert. Salia konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, was mit dem Mann passiert sein konnte und im Moment interessierte es sie auch nicht. Es kam jetzt darauf an, dass er, der in einer recht verkrümmten Lage auf dem nassem Boden lag, so schnell wie möglich versorgt wurde. Sie versuchte ihn ins Bewusstsein zu holen, doch es war kaum möglich. Sie gab ihm eine leichte Ohrfeige, er öffnete zwar die Augen, schien sie aber nicht wahr zu nehmen. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch seiner Kehle konnte sich kein Laut entringen. Sie zauberte eine Trage hervor, hievte ihn darauf und lief so schnell wie möglich zum Haus ihres Großvaters, dort würde sie ihn versorgen können. Es zählte jede Sekunde ...  
  
„... Ich brauchte eine Weile, bis ich ihn erkannt hatte. Und das lag nicht nur an dem Dreck und dem Blut in seinem Gesicht. Mein Großvater hatte schnell erkannt, dass es sich bei ihm um einen Todesser handelte und sich geweigert ihn aufzunehmen, doch ich konnte ihn glücklicherweise davon überzeugen, dass es meine Pflicht als Heilkundige sei, sich um jeden Verletzten zu kümmern, egal ob Freund oder Feind. So stand es in der Konvention von Orleans. Ich war natürlich zutiefst erschrocken, als ich ihn wieder als meinen ehemaligen Mitschüler erkannte. Aber natürlich war ich auch froh, als er über den Berg war. Er war allerdings nicht darüber erfreut. Es wäre ihm offenbar lieber gewesen, ich hätte ihn da draußen sterben lassen. Er lag noch einige Wochen, aber ich glaube es waren sogar Monate, die er in einem der vielen Gästezimmer meines Großvaters Hauses verbracht, unfähig einen Finger zu rühren. Dennoch wagte Großvater es nicht, auch nur auf zehn Meter dem Zimmer zu nahe zu kommen. Also musste ich ihm das Essen geben, was aufgrund meiner Arbeit manchmal stressig war. Manchmal glaubte ich, es wäre besser die Auroren des Zaubereiministeriums zu benachrichtigen oder ihn wenigstens ins Hospital zu bringen, wo er wesentlich besser untersucht werden konnte als zu Hause. Irgendwas in mir schien mich davon abhalten zu wollen. Ich nahm mir bald darauf einen längeren Urlaub um mich noch besser um Severus kümmern zu können. Ich versuchte mich mit ihm zu beschäftigen, mit ihm zu reden, ihn aus seiner Depression herauszuholen. Doch vergebens, er hatte total abgeblockt. Zunächst habe ich ihm aus der Zeitung vorgelesen und war dann dazu übergegangen ihm einige Gedichte vorzutragen. Er reagierte nicht, oder wenn, dann hatte er das gut hinter seiner kalten Fassade versteckt. Mein Großvater riet mir es dabei zu belassen, doch ich wollte ihn nicht aufgeben. Mir ist heute noch nicht klar weshalb. Auf jeden Fall habe ich es weiter versucht. Und tatsächlich, irgendwann schien das Eis gebrochen und er begann sich mit mir zu unterhalten. Er unterließ es mir über die Todesser zu erzählen und ich habe ihn auch nie nach ihnen gefragt. Mir genügten schon die Geschichten die ich über sie im Tagespropheten nicht allzu selten lesen konnte. Zunächst unterhielten wir uns lediglich über das Wetter. Dann über die Dichter die ich ihm vorgelesen hatte und auch über andere Schriftsteller die er sehr mochte. Und bald begannen wir uns auch einiges aus unserem Privatleben zu erzählen. Ich bezweifle dass er je in seinem ganzen Leben so offen darüber gesprochen hatte. Wir kamen uns auf persönlicher Ebene viel näher. Meinem Großvater passte das ganz und gar nicht. Er sagte, ich solle ihn doch wieder wegschicken, nachdem es ihm wieder so gut ging. Doch ich wollte nicht. Und er wollte es offenbar auch nicht, dennoch schien für ihn bald der Moment gekommen zu sein, an dem er sich bereits auf den Abschied vorbereitete ..."  
  
... Salia kam gerade von ihrer Nachtschicht aus dem Hospital und frühstückte einen Happen, bevor sie zu Severus´ Zimmer wollte um ihm das Frühstück zu bringen. „Warum behältst du den Kerl eigentlich noch hier? Weißt du denn nicht mehr, was seine sauberen Freunde mit deinen Eltern angestellt haben?", blaffte ihr Großvater. „Es sind nicht seine Freunde", erwiderte Salia geschwind. „Und woher weißt du das?", fragte ihr Großvater wieder. Salia biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie konnte es nicht wissen. Dieses Thema haben sie und Severus so gut als möglich umgangen. Sie richtete ein paar kleine Brote und Tee und brachte sie hinauf. Doch das Zimmer war leer. Das Bett war zusammen gelegt und es schien, als habe seit einiger Zeit nie jemand hier gewohnt. Sie stellte das Tablett mit dem Frühstück auf den runden Tisch in der Mitte und ging zu dem Nachtkästchen auf dem etwas zu liegen schien. Es handelte sich um eine kleine Notiz. „Es tut mir leid", stand darauf in einer eleganten Schrift und „Danke für alles" Severus hatte seinen Namen darunter gesetzt. Salia setzte sich auf das Bett und las sich seine Nachricht immer wieder durch. Sang- und klanglos war er in der Nacht verschwunden. Sie fragte sich wohin er wohl gegangen war. Ihr Großvater hätte den Dunklen Lord, als Antwort auf diese Frage gegeben und beschloss daher, ihm nichts davon zu sagen, dass sie nicht wusste, wohin er gegangen war. „Er ist nach Hause gegangen", hat sie gesagt. Ihr Großvater schnaubte. „War ja klar! Einfach so abhauen und sich nicht mal für seine Rettung bedanken. Da hast du dir ja einen feinen Kerl angelacht." Salia antwortete nichts. Ihr fiel wieder ein, dass sie in der Nacht ja nicht geschlafen hatte und so ging sie hinauf in ihr Zimmer ...  
  
„... Ich habe lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Die Zeiten wurden immer finsterer und es gab niemanden mehr den man so ohne weiteres vertrauen konnte. Mir blieb nur mein Großvater. Von meinen Freunden hat man auch kaum noch was gehört. In solchen Zeiten kümmerte man sich nur noch darum seine eigene Haut zu retten. Man ging zur Arbeit und ging wieder nach Hause. Und während dessen betete man, dass man heil von einem Ort zum anderem kam. Und man betete darum, nicht zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein. Auch ich gehörte zu den vielen Menschen die, wenn nicht zwingend notwendig, ihr Heim nicht verließen. Zeitung zu lesen brachte selten etwas gutes. Es wurde meistens nur von weiteren Anschlägen berichtet. Gute Nachrichten waren selten. Deswegen habe ich die meisten auch alle in Erinnerung behalten. Wie die, dass sich ein Todesser gestellt hatte und dem Ministerium wertvolle Informationen über Du- weißt-schon-wen gab. Wenige Tage nach dem Bericht im Tagespropheten kehrte mein Großvater vom Einkaufen nicht mehr nach Hause. Todesser hatten einen Laden in der Winkelgasse angegriffen. Es starben etwa zehn Menschen. Einfach nur, weil sie zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort waren. Mein Großvater mit eingeschlossen ..."  
  
... Nun war das eingetreten wovor Salia sich immer gefürchtet hatte. Sie war allein. Sie hatte niemanden mehr. Die meiste Zeit lag sie zusammengekrümmt auf dem Sofa und klammerte sich an ein großes weiches Kissen. Das Spital hatte ihr einige Tage frei gegeben. Wie es der Zufall so wollte, klopfte jemand an dem Fenster. Salia stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Sie konnte nicht glauben wen sie da sah. Es war Severus. Sie hätte am liebsten laut gejubelt, so froh darüber war sie. Doch er presste seine Hand auf ihren Mund und schob sie ins Haus. Erst als er die Tür geschlossen hatte, konnte sie ihn in ihre Arme nehmen. In ihr war mehr denn je das Bedürfnis nach einem Menschen gewachsen, dem sie sich anvertrauen konnte. Severus schien ganz perplex darüber gewesen zu sein. Er löste die Umklammerung ihrer Arme und sah sie für einen langen Moment an. Die Augen waren immer noch so schwarz wie damals in der Schule, dachte Salia, doch irgendwie waren sie anders als damals. „Ähm ... das mit deinem Großvater ... es tut mir leid was da geschehen ist ..." Dieser Satz holte Salia wieder zurück auf den Boden. Sie hatte in all der Zeit verdrängt, dass er ebenfalls ein Todesser war. Bei dem Gedanken daran, trat sie plötzlich einen Schritt zurück. Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Warst du ... ich meine ..."Salia schaffte es nicht, ihrer Frage die richtigen Worte zu verleihen. Doch Severus hatte die Frage verstanden und schüttelte den Kopf. Salias Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer und bat ihn sogleich, sich ins Wohnzimmer zu setzen und goss auf die Schnelle eine Kanne Tee auf und brachte sie mit zwei Tassen ins Wohnzimmer. Ihm war unbehaglich zumute. Er hatte sich noch nicht mal gesetzt. Es war ihm nicht Recht, mit ihr Tee zu trinken, wo er doch zu den Leuten gehört hatte die ihren Großvater und ihre Eltern ermordet hatten. „Nein", sagte er. „Ich will das nicht. Ich habe das nicht verdient." „Warum bist du dann hier?", fragte Salia und unterdrückte das Grinsen bei dem Gedanken, dass er tatsächlich zu einer Tasse Tee kommen wollte. „Ich ... ich wollte mich noch mal bei dir bedanken. Ohne dich ... hätte ich es wohl nie gewagt, mich zu stellen und mich Dumbledore anzuvertrauen ..." Sie erwiderte nichts. Lange Zeit sahen sie sich einfach nur stumm an. Und dann tat Salia etwas, was sogar sie verblüfft hatte. Sie legte einen Arm um Severus´ Schulter, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und schmiegte sich an ihn. Als Severus ihre Lippen auf seiner Wange spürte hatte er erschrocken die Augen aufgerissen und vergewisserte sich, ob es sich bei der Frau die sich an ihn geklammert hatte, nicht um ein Trugbild handelte. Der Kuss schien wirklich passiert zu sein. Sie setzten sich beide auf das Sofa, wo Salia Severus noch länger an sich geklammert hielt ...  
  
„... Er ist noch am selben Abend wieder gegangen. Er erzählte letztendlich, dass er nun als bei den Todessern spionierte und er nicht sagen konnte, ob es nicht der letzte Abschied gewesen war. Aber bald kam der Tag, den alle herbeigesehnt hatten. Der Tag, oder besser gesagt die Nacht, in der Du-weißt-schon-wer seine Macht verlor und aus der Welt verschwand ..."  
  
... Salia hatte sich ihren Festtagsumhang umgelegt und sich nach langer Zeit mal wieder ausgehfertig gemacht. Sie hatte soeben die Nachricht bekommen, dass Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf gefallen ist. Es hatte irgendetwas mit den Potters zu tun, aber genau wusste sie das auch nicht. Es war ihr auch egal. Es zählte nur eins: Der Dunkle Lord war besiegt und man konnte endlich ohne Angst wieder die Straßen betreten. Sie war gerade auf dem Weg um zu einer der Feiern zu gehen. Doch als sie ihre Tür öffnete, erblickte sie Severus der gerade anklopfen wollte. „Severus!", rief sie überrascht. Er nahm sie in seine Arme und schob sie abermals zurück ins Haus und schloss die Tür. „Er ist fort", flüsterte er. Sie stimmte ihm nickend zu und nahm überrascht war, wie fest er sie an sich drückte. Und dann, es geschah so überraschend, berührten sich plötzlich ihre Lippen. Sie sahen sich mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Und dann versanken sie in einen langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Salia spürte das Brennen auf seinen Lippen, die die ihren liebkosten und die bald darauf an ihren Hals gelangt waren. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem und genoss mit geschlossenen Augen seine Berührungen ...  
  
„Doch schon am nächsten Tag geschah das Unfassbare. Es gab tatsächlich noch Todesser, die selbst nach dem Fall von Du-weißt-schon-wer noch ihr Unwesen trieben. Sie hatten mit einem lautem Knall die Tür eingeschlagen und uns aus dem Schlaf gerissen. In Windeseile hatte er sich angezogen und war hinunter gegangen. Auch ich zog mich an und folgte ihm. Ich wohnte einem schrecklichem Schauspiel bei. Severus duellierte mit einem der beiden. Der andere hatte mich erspäht und lief mit einem gefährlichem Grinsen auf mich zu. Ich ergriff die Flucht, doch er war schneller ... Naja, den Rest kennst du ja, Liebes."  
  
Thalia hatte mit offenem Mund der Geschichte ihrer Mutter gelauscht. Sie kannte den Rest ihrer Geschichte. Der Todesser belegte sie mit einem Fluch und ihre Mutter war all die Jahre nach ihrer Geburt unfähig ihre Umwelt wahrzunehmen. So wurde sie in ein Hospital in den Süden geschickt und Thalia wurde in ein Heim der Muggel gebracht. Es hat tatsächlich nicht weniger als 25 Jahre gedauert, bis Salia Adderson wieder nach Hause durfte. Dass sie ihre Mutter war, wusste Thalia bereits. Doch sie hatte nie erfahren wer ihr Vater war. Ihr Vater wusste wohl selbst nicht, dass er eine Tochter hatte. Er hatte offenbar geglaubt, dass Salia bei dem Anschlag gestorben sei. In ihrer gesamten Kindheit hat sie sich gewünscht, wenigstens einen Vater zu haben. Und jetzt erfuhr sie, dass er sieben Jahre lang ganz in ihrer Nähe gewesen war. Zunächst hatte sie der Gedanke daran schockiert, doch jetzt, wo sie die Geschichte ihrer Mutter gehört hatte und ein vollkommen anderes Bild von ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer hatte ... Sie öffnete den Mund um ihrer Mutter eine Frage zu stellen, doch diese schien sie bereits erraten zu haben. „Nein, Kind, er weiß es nicht. Ich habe ja selbst nicht gewusst, dass ich eine Tochter hatte. Und ich glaube nicht, dass es gut wäre, wenn er jetzt aus heiterem Himmel plötzlich erfahren würde, dass er ein Kind hat. Der Schock würde ihn glaub´ ich umbringen."Sie strich mit dem Gesicht über die Wange ihrer Tochter und fing plötzlich an zu lächeln. „Hast du eigentlich je bemerkt, wie ähnlich du deinem Vater siehst? Beinahe das selbe Gesicht. Bis auf die Nase."  
  
Ein halbes Jahr später, kam Thalia abermals zum Haus ihrer Mutter. Doch diesmal mit einer mehr als erfreulichen Nachricht. Sie durfte ab dem nächsten September in Hogwarts das Fach Zaubertränke unterrichten. Sie war in diesem Fach die beste ihres Jahrgangs und sie erinnerte sich abermals an das steife Gesicht ihres Lehrers, der ihr liebendgerne mehr als nur jene zwei Punkte „wegen nichteingehaltener Reihenfolge" abgezogen hätte. Dass Severus Snape vor kurzem verstorben war und der Lehrposten einzig und allein deswegen frei geworden war, hatte Thalia erst bei ihrem Vorstellungsgespräch erfahren. Nach allem was sie von ihrer Mutter erfahren hatte, war es nur natürlich, dass es ihr einen kleine Stich im Herzen versetzte. „Ich werde ihm keine Schande machen", schwor Thalia sich. „Ich werde ihm eine ebenbürtige Nachfolgerin sein. Wenn auch nicht ganz so launisch ..." Sie lief hinauf in das Zimmer mit dem Schreiben der Direktorin McGonagall. „Mutter! Schau her, ich hab die Stelle ..."Sie verstummte, als sie sah, dass ihre Mutter in ihrem weißen Bett lag und die Augen geschlossen hatte. Thalia hätte geglaubt, sie würde schlafen, wenn sie nicht so steif dagelegen hätte und ihre Farbe nicht aus dem Gesicht gewichen wäre. Thalia trat näher zu ihr ans Bett und fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen über das erkaltete Gesicht ihrer Mutter. Als ihr bewusst wurde, dass ihre Mutter wohl nie wieder aus ihrem Schlaf erwachen wurde, füllten sich ihre schwarzen Augen mit Tränen.  
  
- Ende - 


End file.
